Una fecha inolvidable
by VicPin
Summary: :Meyovan:ClydexJosh Meyers: Josh Meyers impide la boda de Clyde con la prima de Cartman... Con una sorpresita que asombrará a todos . Pésimo summary, mejor pasen y lean ;-


**¡Buenos días, gente! Aquí les traigo un oneshot más surgido de un golpe de inspiración. Es mi tercer Meyovan (Josh MeyersxClyde Donovan), muy cortito, casi como si fuera un drabble (contras, tengo problemitas con los términos) y, bueno, sé que le hará falta saber el trasfondo de la historia, pero eso será en un fic no muy lejano... En fin, sin más qué decir salvo que los personajes del fic pertenecen por entero a Trey y a Matt (excepto la prima ficticia de Cartman; ella SI es de mi creación ;-) ), aquí les va:**

* * *

><p><strong>Una fecha inolvidable.<strong>

Clyde estaba con los ojos como platos y con el corazón a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Josh Meyers, unos de los delincuentes más temibles de South Park, le sostenía la mirada con decisión tras pronunciar las palabras que dejaban prácticamente a todo el mundo en estado de shock y a Clyde en un coma intelectual y cerebral permanentes:

- Eres mi esposo.

Clyde, con nerviosismo y al borde de un desmayo catatónico, le preguntó:

- A ver, a ver, a ver… A ver si entendí… ¿Nosotros dos… nos… casamos?

- Sí.

- ¡¿Nosotros dos… nos casamos?

- Sí.

- ¡¿Nosotros…?

- Sí, Clyde.

- Dios… ¿Y tú y yo… tú sabes… uhmmm…?

- ¿Tuvimos relaciones? Viejo… Te diría cómo estuvo la cosa, pero no me gusta contarlas en un lugar sagrado como la iglesia. Sería una falta de respeto, ¿me entiendes?

Clyde miró a su prometida, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en los brazos de un pariente suyo.

Era un día soleado de primavera en South Park; un día soleado en donde Clyde Donovan, el chico amante de los tacos, iba a contraer matrimonio con Jessica Cartman, prima pequeña de Eric Cartman, tras dos años de noviazgo.

Todo estaba perfecto, todo estaba a pedir de boca en esa boda que prometía ser el evento social más importante del año… De no haber sido por la intervención de Meyers , quien irrumpió en la boda acompañado de un abogado y sosteniendo una carpeta que contenía documentos que avalaban el estado civil de Clyde.

Los invitados miraron al novio con asombro y desconcierto, aunque también había miradas de furia y ansias de ver su cuerpo flotar en el río más cercano por parte de la familia de la novia, especialmente del propio Eric y de sus casi futuros suegros.

- Uhmmm– le dijo el pobre Donovan al abogado -… ¿Hay… hay alguna posibilidad de llevar a cabo un divorcio rápido…?

- No, señor Donovan. Lamentablemente, hace poco las leyes del estado de Nevada sufrieron una reforma constitucional respecto a los matrimonios civiles efectuados en el estado, especialmente en Las Vegas. Dichas reformas apuntan a que, para poder llevar a cabo un divorcio, se debe esperar mínimo dos años…

- ¡¿DOS AÑOS?

- Sí, señor. Dos años. En resumen, mi buen amigo, me temo que usted debe retrasar la boda o cancelarla hasta el término de los dos años. Lo lamento…

- ¡En dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas! – protestó Eric, quien estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima de Clyde para golpearle - ¡Maldito infeliz!

- ¡Eric! – exclamaba Liane mientras intentaba mantener a su hijo a raya - ¡Eric, tranquilo!

- ¡Ven aquí, glotón de comida mexicana! ¡TE PATEARÉ EL CULO, MALDITO CABRÓN!

- ¡Eric!

Clyde tuvo que echarse para atrás para evitar que Cartman le patee el trasero. Luego, volviéndose hacia los invitados, suspiró y les comunicó lo siguiente:

- Señores… Lamento informarles que debo cancelar la boda hasta nuevo aviso. Créanme que lamento mucho todo este desastre provocado por mi… No sé… ¿Locura de borracho? No lo sé… Simplemente lamento mucho este incidente tan vergonzoso…

Miró a su prometida, quien le dio una sonora bofetada y le reclamó:

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Clyde? ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto? ¡¿A mí, a tu prometida?

- Jessica, yo…

Jessica alzó su mano en demanda de silencio y le dijo:

- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. No quiero saber ni siquiera de tu divorcio con ese… Tipejo a quien tienes por esposo.

- Je…

- Adiós, Clyde.

Dicho esto, la mujer se retiró acompañada de sus padres y demás familiares.

Los invitados, por su parte, empezaron a retirarse de poco en poco; Craig, Token y Tweek, sus padrinos, le dieron el profundo pésame a Clyde por el fracaso de su boda. Stan, Kyle y Kenny, acompañados de sus respectivas novias Wendy, Henrietta y Tammy, consolaron al pobre y avergonzado novio con palabras de aliento.

Hasta Trent Boyett y Mark "Romper" Stomper, quienes también figuraban entre los invitados, le dieron sus condolencias por la cancelación de su boda.

Su padre, Bob, y su hermano Dylan, se retiraron totalmente indignados por el incidente. Cuando Clyde regresara a casa quién sabe a qué horas, le exigirían una explicación más detallada de su matrimonio con alguien que tenía una mala fama en la ciudad.

Cuando la iglesia quedó vacía en su totalidad, Clyde se volvió hacia Josh y su abogado, y juntos salieron de la iglesia hasta el estacionamiento.

Voltearon de un lado a otro los tres hombres y …

- ¡Sí, funcionó! – exclamó el supuesto abogado - ¡Oh, Dios, gracias, gracias! ¡Wooo!

Clyde y Josh, por su parte, se abrazaron efusivamente y, como los esposos que eran realmente, se dieron un tierno beso.

- ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías, Josh!– exclamaba Clyde mientras los tres se subían al auto.

- Estuve a punto de no llegar, bebé – respondió Josh -. Había un tráfico de la fregada en Denver; tuvimos que sortear avenidas y calles atestadas de autos.

- Pero aún así me salvaste, Josh. Me salvaste de que cometiera una locura al casarme con Jessica, aunque… Pudiste haber dicho otra excusa que no sea la de nuestra loca boda en Las Vegas. Créeme que después de esto, el gordo buscará la forma de darme una paliza.

- ¿Una paliza? Pues lo sentiré mucho por ellos, pero dije una verdad. ¿Acaso no fue Jesucristo el que dijo "La Verdad Os Hará Libres"?

- Ehmmm… Sí, pero… Hay verdades que no deben de decirse aún… Como el de nuestro matrimonio en Las Vegas.

- Clyde, ellos lo tenían qué saber algún día.

- Sí, pero todos reprobarán nuestra relación.

- ¡Nah! Olvídate de eso, Cly. Que todos se enteren por sí solitos cómo estuvo el desmadre. Tú no tienes porqué darle a nadie explicaciones.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?

- Pues… Eddie.

Eddie sacó del cajón del auto un par de boletos de avión y se los dio a Josh. Clyde tomó uno de los boletos y, asombrado, exclamó:

- ¡¿Cancún, México? ¡¿Nos vamos a Cancún?

- Sip. Nos iremos al hotel "Sea Adventure" a pasar el fin de semana. Cariño… Imagínate estar los dos debajo de una palapa, tomando refresco con vodka o qué sé yo, con el mar azul a la vista… Consumiendo la comida más deliciosa que podría gozar tu paladar…

* * *

><p>Clyde abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo de la palapa.<p>

Ambos esposos estaban acostados en un lecho circular de sábanas blancas y almohadas que estaba debajo de una palapa cerca de la playa, disfrutando de la bella vista del mar que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Era mediodía, prácticamente la hora del almuerzo, en el hotel y parque acuático Sea Adventure. El hotel era un complejo de dos edificios con más de 200 habitaciones, cinco piscinas y un parque acuático. La habitación de la pareja tenía una puerta corrediza con vista al mar, una televisión de pantalla plasma, una cocina integrada, un clóset, un cómodo lecho King size y un baño con tina de lujo.

Si pudieran, vivirían en ese hotel para siempre, pero lamentablemente su economía solamente podía permitirles quedarse solamente un fin de semana.

De repente sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla provocado por los labios de su pareja, quien estaba a su lado con su brazo rodeándole la cadera. Con una sonrisa, movió su cabeza hacia Josh y le preguntó:

- ¿Disfrutando de la playa?

- Más bien disfrutando estar junto a ti – respondió el pelinegro con un beso en los labios -. ¿Qué hacemos, Cly? ¿Quieres ir a la piscina, al parque acuático o a comer?

- Vayamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

- Vale… Pero antes me gustaría decirte algo.

Ambos se incorporaron y Josh, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de su compañero sentimental, le dijo:

- Cly, desde que nos casamos en estado de ebriedad en Las Vegas, hemos pasado por muchas cosas: Hemos convivido en los seis meses que llevamos de casados, hemos cometido juntos una serie de locuras que terminaron conmigo en la cárcel o contigo madreado por alguno que otro imbécil, hemos compartido nuestras dudas sobre lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro, especialmente cuando un año antes te habías comprometido con la insoportable prima del culón por la fuerza y manipulaciones por parte de ella y del gordo, y, justamente en el día de ayer, el hecho de que haya logrado impedir tu boda con la poderosa arma de nuestro matrimonio en Las Vegas. Pero ahora… Uhmmm… Bueno… Me gustaría… Me gustaría…

- ¿Te gustaría…?

- Me gustaría… ¡Carajo!

Josh se levantó del lecho y le dijo a Clyde:

- Espera aquí, ya regreso.

Clyde asintió y Josh se fue corriendo a la habitación que estaba cerca de ellos; pocos minutos después, Josh regresó con las manos en la espalda y, suspirando, se puso de rodillas en la arena ante un Clyde un tanto extrañado diciéndole:

- No tenía ni idea de cómo pedirte esto; es más, me siento muy nervioso por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

Y, acto seguido, puso las manos hacia adelante.

Clyde se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que Josh abría una pequeña cajita para mostrársela.

- Dios… Josh… - susurró el joven Donovan, quien estaba a punto de caerse de bruces ante lo que Josh le presentaba ante sus ojos.

Era un sencillo anillo de compromiso de oro de 18 kilates grueso.

Josh, aclarándose la garganta, añadió:

- Sé que nuestra religión no oficia bodas homosexuales y que estamos casados por lo civil nada más, pero aún así… me gustaría que nos casáramos por lo religioso. La pregunta en síntesis es: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Clyde, muy emocionado, le respondió:

- Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí quiero!

Y se abalanzó encima de Josh, dándole un profundo y tierno beso en los labios.

Meyers estaba feliz ante aquella respuesta; sin duda alguna ese día sería una fecha especial e inolvidable, una fecha que podrían narrarlo a sus hijos en caso de que quieran adoptar uno o dos.


End file.
